


The Hardest Part

by FangirlDC



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Discord: JelsaHaven (Disney/Rise of the Guardians), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC
Summary: Elsa Arendelle can't open up to the person she's in love with for some reason. She is determined to ignore her feelings at all costs... until the situation goes out of control. A high school, reverse au, in which the minority of the world is heterosexual.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tales of Jelsa Haven





	The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this one-shot for Jelsa discord server, please check out the other stories that are published under the hashtag #jhavenproject2020. We all put a lot of effort into this project and I must say, I am so proud.
> 
> Special shoutout to rambledore, he was my beta reader and he supported me a lot. You all should definitely check out his stories too, they are absolutely amazing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Before you read the story, please keep in mind that it is a reverse au, in which the minority of the world is heterosexual. Also, just to make myself clear, I support the LGBTI community, I am definitely not homophobic.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy the one-shot!

A slight smile appears on her pale face. The light, soothing melody that is echoing in her ears causes her heart to flutter, she wants to dance because it is just too overwhelmingly delightful. The music makes her feel free and independent, it makes her soul take wings and fly...

She removes her earphones when someone punches her shoulder softly. Hastily, she pauses the song that echoes from her earphones when she realizes that everyone can hear the music due to the loud volume.

"Earth to Elsa Arendelle!" a familiar voice cries out and huffs in annoyance. "Can you please pay attention to us?"

She can feel her cheeks burning, she shuts her eyes down in embarrassment, desperately strives to cease blushing. "S-Sorry, Merida," she stutters out with a gentle tone.

The redhead stops pouting, a warm grin spreads over her face as she smacks Elsa's shoulder lightly once again. "It is fine, Elsie."

"No, definitely not fine!" Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin cries out while opening her locker. Even though the cupboard door is hiding her face, Elsa can feel her rolling her eyes.

"We had discussed this, Elsa! You would stop listening to music once we entered school!" her cousin reminds her and once she shuts her locker down, she glares at her with a chiding attitude.

"Sorry?"

Rapunzel just shakes her head, her face doesn't stiffen or soften, it is simply impassive. "I have a crush," she confesses with a quiet voice, her gaze is locked on the floor.

Elsa mentally facepalms, no wonder Rapunzel is irritated. She totally acted like a jerk just a minute ago.

"Who is it, Punzie?" she asks, tries to sound as enthusiastic as possible with a weak grin on her face.

"I, uh, well, I can't tell you, not yet!" the blonde girl stammers, at least her voice is cheerful. "I can give a hint though... She has this wavy brunette hair, gorgeous brown eyes, a kind smile... She is just so beautiful." she sighs dreamily, her green eyes are sparkling.

"Someone is in love~" Merida states with a singing tone, there is a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Shush, Mer! It is not love, I just... I am really into her, alright? She is adorable and silly, she has a sense of humor that always makes me laugh, even when I feel low." Rapunzel mumbles under her breath, her green eyes are distant, she is too deep in thought. "She seems cocky on the outside, but once you get to know her, she is... She is everything I can ask for."

Merida and Elsa can't control themselves from grinning ear to ear, Rapunzel goes as red as beetroot, biting her bottom lip and averting her gaze away from them. It is definitely not a simple crush, she is in love.

"Hey, blondie!"

"H-Hey Eugene!" Elsa's cousin greets the person who appears out of nowhere, she sighs in relief without bothering hiding it. The young brunet man puts his arm on her shoulder whereas he is eying Elsa and Merida in his usual friendly manner.

"Punzie, keep your hands away from my boyfriend."

Elsa immediately shudders when she hears that deep, rich baritone voice. It's always like this whenever she hears his voice, Elsa hasn't been able to come to her senses for a few seconds, she gawks as her brain screams that she needs to pull herself together, at least she stays stiff.

"About the time! You've beaten the rap, Frost. Eugene was about to fall in love with me." Rapunzel teases him lightly.

"Seriously, you can't trust this girl!" Jack yells as if he is serious. Soon enough, he drops his fake act and offers a carefree grin to his friends.

"Hey Mer, hey Els!"

On one hand, Elsa tries to keep calm while she is looking at those piercing deep blue eyes, on the other hand, she strives to greet her friend without stammering. As always, his smile makes her heart beat faster than normal, his perfect white teeth are very eye-catching.

Jack Frost is like music. Jack is the only one who manages to make Elsa experience the same feeling that music gives her. The problem is, when she is with Jack, music is pale in comparison with him, she feels a thousand times more than what music makes her feel. She just loses herself, her body stops functioning whenever he is around.

She knows, she is in love with her best friend. Moreover, he is clearly interested in boys, he has been dating Eugene for two years. So yeah, her situation is hopeless, she is a heterosexual who has fallen head over heels for a gay best friend.

"Elsa! Are you even listening?!"

"Hmm?" she grunts with a dumbfounded expression on her face, she can feel her eyebrows knitting together in bafflement.

"Eugene invited us to a party." Rapunzel informs her, she doesn't forget to groan in frustration.

"Okay..?"

Jack lets out a wholehearted laughter, he ruffles her platinum blonde hair affectionately. "Our friend wanted to express that she was looking forward to the party."

* * *

"I love him, I love Eugene. I lied about loving a girl, it's been him all this time."

Her body freezes, she does not make a single moment to get rid of her apathetic expression. She isn't shocked, not even a little surprised, it is obvious that Rapunzel is in love with Eugene, she and Merida have suspected this for a long time.

"Rapunzel... I..." her voice trails of miserably, she has no idea how to appease her cousin. The blonde-haired teen clings to her while she is crying her eyes out, Elsa has absolutely no idea how to deal with her break down.

"I love him so much, I can't do this anymore, I can't pretend as if I am not in love with him, as if he is not the person who I think day and night. I wish I was into girls, everything would be much easier."

Knowing that she is trembling like an aspen leaf now, Elsa tries to swallow in order to appease her shudder and the lump that she feels in her throat. However, a sudden hiccup that escapes from her mouth stops her. Elsa still doesn't know what to say, but she shares the same feelings as Rapunzel. She wishes she liked girls... Then everything would be so much easier.

"I know. I know... Either way, you can't change who you are Rapunzel, you shouldn't have to. Would you prefer loving someone else instead of loving him, even though you think he will never feel the same as you do?" she asks in a low voice, she protectively wraps her arms around her cousin, who is sobbing on her shoulder.

"No."

"There you have your answer. One who loves roses should endure the thorns. Your pain won't cease, you just have to deal with it."

* * *

"Not a party person, huh?"

"Jackson, we've known each other since we were ten, you do know that I absolutely hate parties."

He lets out an amused chuckle as he sits down next to her. Elsa wonders how he managed to find her, she entered a random room to get rid of the crowd. Regardless, she understands why he searches for her in the first place, she has been in this room for an hour by now, she is doing nothing but sitting on the floor as she watches outside through the window.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Jack?" she replies silently, without directing her gaze at him.

Her breath hitches uncontrollably when he clasps her in his muscular arms, they gently pull her body closer to his. Her head is resting against his chest now, but a couple of seconds later, Elsa doesn't resist the urge of raising her head to look at him.

The room is dark, the moon is brightening it a little. Still, it is not enough for her to observe his beautiful face in detail. Nonetheless, she can grasp that he is thoughtful and... quiescent. It is odd of him, his energetic, cheerful state isn't there. He adores parties, adores having fun but he is with her with the ponderous expression on her face.

"You seem more reserved lately." he mutters quietly.

When his hand finds hers and holds it tightly, her fingers begin to fiddle with his fingers while his thumb is drawing circles on her skin.

Elsa is slightly used to the intimacy between them, they have been touching each other more affectionately past month. She can't quite point out who started first but neither of them seem they will stop soon. She constantly tells herself that the lingering touches are innocent, that they signify their friendship...

"Jack, what are we doing?" she asks huskily, then she swallows hard and closes her eyes in guilt. "If Eugene finds out what we are doing, he may misinterpret the situation. I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"Maybe he should get the wrong idea." he declares confidently, he really did sound sure of himself. "Elsa..." he pauses for a moment as he tries to reach out for her, but she rejects him by turning her head away from him. His breaths out tiredly from her behind, it tickles her hair and causes her to shiver. "I love you."

She freezes like a deer in the headlights, then startles once again. She blinks repeatedly as she attempts to digest those words. She promptly scrambles to get away from him, she isn't feeling him anymore. "What?!" she spits out, doesn't bother to hide her bewilderment.

"I love you." he doesn't hesitate to repeat his confession stubbornly, nevertheless, Elsa can see that he is flushed. "I am not dating Eugene, Elsa. We pretend that we have a relationship but it is all fake. Neither of us is interested in men, we both like women. I... I'm straight."

When she brushes her cheek with trembling fingers, she grasps that the tears are descending from her eyes. Are these tears of happiness or fear? She does not know whether to be afraid or relieved over his declaration, perhaps she feels the two emotions together. Either way, when her lips capture him, she puts all her worries aside and lets that warm, sweet feeling that Jack gives her take control.

* * *

"What's going on here?!"

Jack and Elsa break their kiss hastily, they look at the person with wide eyes as they both go as white as a sheet. No, this can't be happening, they have always been so cautious, they hardly ever showed their affection in public. Yes, they have been kissing during the recess some time to time, but they are in the basement of the school, they should have been safe in their secret hideout.

"H-Hans." Elsa stutters out and breaks the silence. "It is not what it seems like." she tries to clarify and then immediately after, she resists the urge of facepalming due to her lame excuse.

Hans cringes with disgust, the scorn on his face is evidence that he is belittling them. "You, a girl, kissed a guy! You will go to hell!" he barks ignominiously, he takes a step away from them.

She bits her bottom lip, she has to stay calm, she has to cajole him so that he wouldn't rat on them to her aunt or Jack's mother.

Jack, however, gives Hans a piece of his mind.

"For what? Being myself? If I go to hell because of love, so be it." he snarls back, his hand finds Elsa's, he squeezes it tightly to show that he isn't ashamed of being with her.

"Jack. He isn't worth it." she attempts to appease him, she clutches his t-shirt strongly so that she can prevent him from walking up to Hans.

"No, Elsa! He can't just say whatever he wants to!" Jack raises an objection to her words with a furious yell.

Hans narrows his eyes, his lips quiver with hatred. "You don't have a right to disturb the others by doing such an unethical movement. Keep your hideousness away from people."

Oh, he really crosses the line. Now, Elsa is the one who attempts to jump down his throat while Jack is trying to hold her back. "l am sick of hiding my feelings and my true self. I am sick of avoiding heterophobic people. I am a heterosexual, I love men, not women! So what? I am not hurting anyone, I am loving someone! Therefore, mind your own god damn business, Hans." she shrieks furiously.

* * *

Turns out, as expected, Hans doesn't mind his own business. Quite the opposite, he sticks his nose into their relationship.

Elsa Arendelle does not take a blind bit of notice when she confronts her aunt, contrary to what she expected. She knows that sooner or later this moment would come and she has already made up her mind that there would be no escape from it.

For this reason, whereas her aunt is shouting, fuming with rage... She simply sits there, staring blankly at her and thinking of familiar melodies to avoid her. She will not listen to her, she knows she can't change her mind, there is no point in arguing in vain.

It was hard. Really, really hard. Forcing herself to like the same sex, even though she has no interest in it, she was trying to convince herself that kissing a girl is nicer than kissing a man is hard. While the majority is clearly showing their sexual preferences, she is either hiding or lying to people by looking them in the eye.

Being heterosexual is extremely difficult because people just don't want to understand them. In general, this constant idea prevails in the world, men should be with men, women should be with women, if a person likes the opposite sex, at least they should like both sexes at the same time... Men and women... most people assert that men and women shouldn't be together.

Of course, the world is evolving, it is supposedly modernizing, but let's face it, acceptance of heterosexuality is not a thought that truly exists in the world. Of course, some people are saying good things to support heterosexuals, marches are being held.

But the real world is not that colorful place shown to people by the media. In an ordinary city, town, village... when you stop an ordinary person on an ordinary street, how many of them are not heterophobic? How many of them aren't really against a straight relationship? Even the most intellectual ones can go crazy when their own children are heterosexual.

Her hand hastily moves to her face, she furiously wipes her tears away as she reminds herself over and over again that she must seem strict in front of her aunt.

The hardest part of all is fighting for who you are and not hiding even if you know they won't accept you.

The hardest part is never stopping loving, more precisely, never being able to stop loving.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

She stiffens, her blue eyes find his. His outlines are cool, tepid but his beautiful blue eyes... They are flickering with anguish. He gulps and winces in pains, his fingers are caressing her body gently. She cuddles to him, her head is buried on his neck.

"One who loves roses should endure the thorns."

A low, muffled chortle escapes from his mouth, it sounds sour, bittersweet. She can feel it, she can feel his fingers on her skin, his lips are so close to touching hers, she can feel that horrible agony in his heart because she is in the same situation.

"Those thorns might seem tiny, but there are too many of them and they constantly make us bleed... I am sorry... I just can't do this anymore, I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"So what? Is it over?"

"I am sorry, Elsa."

She shuts her eyes down as she lets her touch linger on his body. With a shaky sigh, she sluggishly pulls away and stands up, her gaze is locked on the floor. As soon as she turns her back to him, her eyes are filling with tears. She knows she is about to weep a flood of tears, therefore, she has to leave him right now. "Goodbye, Jack."

The hardest part is, as she storms out with quick steps, he doesn't stop her, he doesn't yell from her back. The hardest part is holding herself together until she leaves him for once and all.

* * *

She wakes up with a loud gasp, she finds herself panting heavily and breaking out in a cold sweat. With rapid movements, she gets up from her bed, picks some random clothes to change into, then leaves her bedroom promptly and enters the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair.

A couple of minutes later, she is standing in front of her cousin's chamber, knocking on the door loudly and hurriedly. After a few knocks, Rapunzel finally opens the door, she seems sleepy, she is unable to open her eyes fully.

"Rapunzel!" Elsa shrieks enthusiastically, causing the blonde to startle. "Is aunt Arianna the most awesome woman in the world?"

"Wha-Um, yes?"

"Are your parents together? Do your parents know that you and Eugene are dating?"

Rapunzel yawns sleepily as she stretches out her arms to become aware of what's really going on. "Of course, Elsa. Why are you asking those questions?"

All those events that feels incredibly real... They are all a part of a dream.

Elsa turns a deaf ear to Rapunzel's question, she is already leaving. She has to find Jack, she has to declare her love to the young man that she has been falling head over heels for so many years. Her shyness, her anxiety can go to hell, she is not going to hide her feelings, never again.

That's why, when she stands in front of his house's door with a single red rose in her hand, she does not hesitate, not even for the slightest moment. She narrows her eyes due in determination and boldly knocks on the door.

"Elsa?"

He is dressed in gray sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt, his white but slightly silvery hair is even messier than the usual, his voice sounds rough. He rubs his eyes for a moment, then he looks at her with a questioning gaze, she is certainly the reason why he woke up in the first place.

As a response, she simply extends him the red rose and finally announces the thing that she should have said much longer ago.

"I love you."

Elsa is biting her bottom lip harshly, there is a hint of redness on her cheeks, she is blushing more and more within each passing second. She averts her eyes away from him and turns her head.

Jack reaches out for her chin, he kindly nudges it so that she faces him. Elsa reluctantly rests her gaze on him, her blue eyes are innocent.

She shudders, a sweet sensation fills her entire body as she feels his hand pulling her towards him. He closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against his lover's beautiful ones. They are both smiling into the passionate kiss, when their grins become wider, they have to break the intimate touch earlier that they both intended to.

His toothy grin softens, becomes a gentle and genuine smile. He nips at her nose and pecks her lips, then presses their foreheads against each other whereas his one hand is holding her body, the other one is stroking her cheek. "I love you too, Elsa."

What is love? Be at your wits end as soon as you see that particular person? Or to pass out and get lost in their stunning eyes when you think about them only for a second? Is it to memorize, repeat the gestures and mimics they make, down to the tiniest detail?

What is love? The awful, unbearable pain that you experience or the emptiness in your heart when it is not there? Or vice versa, worshipping every second of every moment you're with them? What is love, what you feel or what you don't? Is it a natural, simple feeling that mankind has had from the very beginning, or a puzzle that is impossible to be solved?

There is one thing that she is sure of, love is exhausting. Incredibly exhausting. The most ridiculous thing about it is that she knows this truth like the back of her hand, and yet, she can't stop loving him. She accepts that she doesn't know much about love, but she knows another fact. Love is not temporary. A person who is truly in love can never quite stop loving.

This is exactly the hardest part, the attempt to deal with the eternal in this world, where all things come and go. But of course, there is a reason to face all these challenges...

Despite the hardest part, all the feelings, all the problems it causes, love is always worth it. One who loves roses must endure the thorns.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, I used ’it was all a dream’ cliche... I hate that cliche so much but in the end, I did use it. Still, I enjoyed writing this one-shot, really kept me thinking about what love meant and all... Thank you for reading this one-shot, please leave a review. Love ya all!
> 
> Also, thanks again rambledore, you spent hours to help me, I really appreciate it. You are the best!


End file.
